Shut Up & Kiss Me
by DoctorWhoGirl95
Summary: After the New Girl episode, what if Sonny wants Chad back. Song-fic. READ & REVIEW Story better that summary. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Read and Review**

**Sonny's PoV:**

Chad and I broke up. I couldn't believe it.

Chad was so sweet but he let his Pride get the best of him.

I ran out of singing my new song, 'What To Do'. Twice.

The second time I ran out, Mel, my neighbor, came over and convinced me that I still had feelings for that jerk-throb.

I finaly got to sing, 'What To Do'. Thankfully Chad wasn't there this time.

I couldn't stop thinking about him that night.

The next day I bumped into him.

**(FLASHBACK)**

I was texting when I ran into something hard.

I looked up to see Chad.

"Oh…Hey." I mumbeled.

"Oh….Hey…Sorry, I'm not looking for anything. I was just walking." He said pointing down a hallway.

"Oh, Yeah. Me too." I said as we started walking.

"Well…I heard you really killed it at The Patio last night." He said.

My heart did a flutter as I realized he asked about me.

"As a mater of fact I did." I said flashing my money.

He laughed making me smile.

"Well…. Uh, Sorry, I wasn't there to see it." He said.

"Mabey, It's for the best." I said

"Yeah, Mabey." He said.

" I…uh….I guess I'll see you around…..Hun?" He said.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Chad." I said.

"Good" he said.

Uh Oh.

"Good" I said.

"Fine" he said obviously noticing our pun.

"Fine" I said making a little laugh.

He laughed and walked away.

I knew that was probably the last time I'd see him.

Then for no reason I started singing as I made my way back to the Prop house.

**Tell me what to do about you****  
><strong>**I already know I can see in your eyes****  
><strong>**when you're selling the truth**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I walked back into the Prop house.

My friends greeted me as I walked in. I greeted them back as I sat down and got a pad and tried to think about a sketch.

By the time we had to go home I didn't have a sketch, instead I had lyrics.

I looked at my pad and read the lyrics that were obviously about Chad.

**You're too loud, I'm so hyper****  
><strong>**On paper we're a disaster****  
><strong>**And I'm driving you crazy****  
><strong>**It's my little game**

The lyrics are about Chad and me.

An idea popped into my head that was the perfect way to get Chad back.

"You guys." I yelled jumping up.

They all looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Do me a favor and bring Chad to The Patio tomorrow at 8:00 PM. Okay?" I said picking up my stuff.

"Why?" Tawni asked.

I knew they wouldn't like me trying to get Chad back, so I said, "I have a good revenge song that I want to use on him and embarrass him in public."

"Yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about." Tawni said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see his face." Zora said.

"Thanks." I said running out the door before they could ask me any more questions.

That night I finished my song and smiled as I fell asleep feeling happy about getting my boyfriend back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

The day flew by in a blur.

I got to The Patio by 7:30 PM and waited for my friends to bring Chad.

I watched as my friends and a confused Chad walk thru the door.

I nodded to Mel who went to the front to announce me.

"Hey, everyone. Here is a special treat from Miss. Sonny Monroe. She would like to dedicate this song to her ex, Chad Dylan Copper." Mel said before walking off the stage.

I watched Chad squirm in his seat.

He had no idea what was coming.

I stepped on stage.

I started to sing my song.

**You're too loud, I'm so hyper**

**On paper we're a disaster**  
><strong>And I'm driving you crazy<strong>  
><strong>It's my little game<strong>

**I push you, and you push back**  
><strong>Two opposites so alike that<strong>  
><strong>Everyday's a roller coaster<strong>  
><strong>I'm a bump you'll never get over<strong>

**This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship**  
><strong>You say you can't handle it<strong>  
><strong>But there's no way to stop this now<strong>  
><strong>So shut up and kiss me<strong>

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits**  
><strong>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<strong>  
><strong>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth<strong>  
><strong>Shut up and kiss me<strong>

**So shut up!**  
><strong>So shut up!<strong>

**I call you and you pick up**  
><strong>I tell you how much I'm in love<strong>  
><strong>I'm laughing and you get mad<strong>  
><strong>It's my little game<strong>

**Go ahead now, admit it**  
><strong>You like your world with me in it<strong>

**Like a record, it's broken**  
><strong>Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over<strong>

**This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship**  
><strong>You say you can't handle it<strong>  
><strong>But there's no way to stop this now<strong>  
><strong>So shut up and kiss me<strong>

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits**  
><strong>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<strong>  
><strong>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth<strong>  
><strong>Shut up and kiss me<strong>

I steped off stage and move towards Chad.

**You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh**  
><strong>The riffs on my guitar<strong>  
><strong>The way we fight, we make up fast<strong>  
><strong>Oooooh yeah …<strong>

**So shut up!**

**Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!**

**Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship**  
><strong>You say you (you) can (can) handle it<strong>  
><strong>But there's no way to stop this now<strong>  
><strong>So shut up and kiss me<strong>

I was so close to him that I think I was in his bubble.

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits**  
><strong>But your just so freakin' full of it<strong>

I leaned down toward his lips. I could feel his breath on my skin. I knew he was surprised but I didn't care.

**Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth**  
><strong>Shut up and kiss me<strong>

I leaned in, before he could say anything, and kissed him.

I heard some gasps. Most of which were my friends.

It felt like my mind was on overdrive. I felt so good.

When we pulled back we were both breathless.

Finally Chad broke the silence.

"So, I guess this isn't a revenge song." He said.

"Do you want it to be?" I asked him.

Instead of answering, he pulled me into his lap, leaned in and kissed me.

I could hardly think with the fireworks going off in my brain but I knew what his answer was.

No.

When he pulled back he said, "I love you, shortstack."

I smiled and said, "I love you too, Chad."

**AN: I don't know if I should continue or do a one shot, so tell me in the reviews. I don't own the songs "What To Do" or "Shut Up & Kiss Me" by Orianthi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I don't know if I should continue. Tell me what you think. READ & REVIEW**

**Sonny's PoV:**

Chad and I had been dating for three years.

Now we were both 18 and were buying a house together.

We had our fights but we never broke up.

I got a text from him, as I was packing.

**Chad:** Meet me at The Patio at 9:00 pm. Were something nice.

That was odd. Usually Chad called to tell me about our dates.

**Chad's PoV:**

I had planned this for weeks. I even told the Randoms to make sure Sonny was at The Patio by 9:00 pm.

**~The Patio~**

The Randoms got there and told me that Sonny was coming.

I watched Sonny come in the front door of the Patio.

She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her curves. She looked amazing.

Tawni smiled and pulled her over to a table by the front with a big smile on her face, confusing Sonny.

I stepped up on stage and walked up to the microphone. Sonny watched me confused.

"Hey, everyone. Three years ago the girl of my dreams broke up with me." I said.

There was a boo from the crowd, making Sonny blush.

"No. It was my fault. I let my pride get to me. That caused me to leave her, but a few days later she won me back right here." I said making Sonny smile and blush.

"For the past three years I waited for this moment. Now I would like tell her something that I knew would happen." I said.

I nodded towards the band. Sonny looked at the Randoms but they all smiled and nodded towards me on stage. She looked back up at me as I started to sing.

**Forever can never be long enough for me****  
><strong>**To feel like I've had long enough with you****  
><strong>**Forget the world now we won't let them see****  
><strong>**But there's one thing left to do****  
><strong>

Sonny looked baffled at what I was singing about.

**Now that the weight has lifted****  
><strong>**Love has surely shifted my way****  
><strong>**Marry Me****  
><strong>**Today and every day****  
><strong>**Marry Me****  
><strong>**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe****  
><strong>**Say you will****  
><strong>**Mm-hmm****  
><strong>**Say you will****  
><strong>**Mm-hmm**

**Together can never be close enough for me****  
><strong>**Feel like I am close enough to you****  
><strong>**You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you****  
><strong>**And you're beautiful****  
><strong>**Now that the wait is over****  
><strong>**And love and has finally shown her my way****  
><strong>**Marry me****  
><strong>**Today and every day****  
><strong>**Marry me****  
><strong>**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe****  
><strong>**Say you will****  
><strong>**Mm-hmm****  
><strong>**Say you will****  
><strong>**Mm-hmm**

Sonny made a little gasp and covered her eyes as tears sprung from her eyes. I knew she had realized what I drug her here for.

I stepped off stage and made my way over to Sonny's table.

**Promise me**  
><strong>You'll always be<strong>  
><strong>Happy by my side<strong>  
><strong>I promise to<strong>  
><strong>Sing to you<strong>  
><strong>When all the music dies<strong>

I was right in front of her. She was looking into my eyes and the whole world felt like a blur around me.

**And marry me**  
><strong>Today and everyday<strong>  
><strong>Marry me<strong>  
><strong>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<strong>  
><strong>Say you will<strong>  
><strong>Mm-hmm<strong>  
><strong>Say you will<strong>  
><strong>Marry me<strong>

At the last line I got down on one knee. She gasped as the tears flowed down her perfect face. She smiled at me.

I pulled the ring box opened it presenting it to her.

"Sonny, since the first day I saw you, I loved you. Thru the years we had our fights but I still loved you. I realized I don't want to live without you. I want to grow old with you. I want to sit out on the porch in rocking chairs when we get old. I will take care of you and love you forever. Will you marry me, Sonny Monroe?" I said.

She nodded.

I smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger.

The whole restaurant went crazy clapping but we didn't care because we were to busy kissing.

**AN: Awww! I loved writing this chapter. I don't know if I should continue. Tell me what you think. READ & REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW. I don't know if I should keep going or stop. Tell me what you think.**

**Chad's PoV:**

I was lying down on the couch with my arm around Sonny's neck. She was asleep. Her head was resting lightly on my shoulder. We had a blanket over us. The TV flickering light over us.

I looked at my wife. She was incredible mother, friend and most importantly, wife.

I was reminiscing on my life.

We moved in here six years ago. For the first year we were the only ones living here. Then on Sonny's birthday she surprised me by telling me she was pregnant. Nine months later we had a girl that we named Samantha Marie Cooper, or as we called her, Sammy.

Sammy had Sonny's hair and smile. She had my eyes and nose. She was kind, caring and a little eccentric at times, just like her mother.

My memories were interrupted by a little yell coming from outside our apartment. I knew the voice belonged to my little monsters.

"Three…..Two…..One." I said as Sammy busted thru the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" Sammy yelled.

"Shhhhh! Sammy, be quiet. Your moms sleeping." I scolded.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I placed Sonny lightly on the couch and went over to my daughter.

Sammy was five.

"Daddy, look what I did at school." Sammy said showing me a paper of a rainbow.

"That's so pretty. Was it the one we say yesterday?" I asked remembering when we saw a rainbow after a bad storm.

"Yeah." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"No." I said, trying to hide my smile.

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I love it!" I yelled, picking her up and swinging her around. She squealed with glee.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sonny open her eyes. She sat up and smiled.

I plopped Sammy down on the couch, putting her beside Sonny. She was still laughing.

When her laughs subsided I kissed Sammy on the cheek. Then Sonny kissed me on the cheek.

**~That Night~**

Sonny and I walked into Sammy bedroom.

We went over to Sammy's bed and laid down. Sonny laid on the right side by Sammy. I sat on down on the left.

Sammy looked between Sonny and I and said, "Mommy. Daddy. Can you sing a song?"

Sonny and I exchanged glances.

"Sure." Sonny said. "What song?"

"You pick." Sammy said.

"Okay." Sonny said.

We exchanged glances. We knew the perfect song.

Sonny started singing first.

**Come stop your cryin'  
>and we'll be alright<br>Just take my hand, hold it tight.**

Sonny held out her hand and Sammy took it.

**I will protect from all around you,****  
><strong>**I will be here don't you cry.**

I sang the next part by myself.

**For one so small, you seem so strong.  
>My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,<strong>

Sonny pulled Sammy into a hug and kissed her cheek.

**This bond between us can't be broken,****  
><strong>**I will be here don't you cry**

I started singing with Sonny.

**'Cos you'll be in my heart,****  
><strong>**yes you'll be in my heart,****  
><strong>**From this day on now and forever more.**

**You'll be in my heart,****  
><strong>**No matter what they say,**

I poked Sammy's chest where her heart was.

**You'll be here in my heart,**

**Always. **

We finished dragging out always. Then Sonny leaned down and whispered, "Always." into Sammy's ear.

We looked down to see my peacefully sleeping daughter. We crawled out and went to the door. We looked back at our daughter.

I put my arm across Sonny's shoulder and rested my hand on the other side. Sonny flipped off the light.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." Sonny said as she closed the door.


End file.
